How to Save a Life
by Justonestory
Summary: Written to (what I think) is popular music, stories told about Thor and Loki, with music lyrics interjected in. So far: How to Save a Life, Over my Head and I Just Can't Wait to be King.
1. Chapter 1

**I claim to own nothing from this movie, or know anything about it. I did my best, but I'm sure there are flaws.**

Thor came back from Earth, just after "New York", and dragged Loki into the Main Room. Guards followed the two into the main room. The sunlight from the porch was streaming in where Loki and Thor stood. "Leave us." Thor commanded the guards. They promptly left. Thor pulled the muzzle off Loki.

Loki smiled, "A brave move, my brother."

"Just remember there are guards outside, Loki." Thor growled.

Loki slowly walked around the room. Thor watched him. "Why aren't you taking me to Odin?" He asked.

"I wish to talk, brother. Sit." Thor gestured the long half couches facing each other.

"I'd really rather not. And what is it you wish to talk about? A heart to heart?" Loki said sarcastically.

"Just sit, brother." Thor said half menacingly and half begging. Loki glared and sat stiffly, leaning over and resting his arms on his knees. He smiled politely. Thor sat down opposite. And took a deep breath.

_Step one: You say we need to talk. He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through._

"Loki, we are brothers. I do not wish to fight more. Please, come home. We aren't meant to be on opposite sides."

"Things have changed." Loki smiled. Then got up and circled around the room. Thor's eyes followed him sadly as he circled. Then he gazed out the window. Trying to think.

_Some sort of window to your right as he goes left, and you stay right._

"Loki, if you do not end this line of killing and fight for power, you will end up worse than you are now."

"You don't know what it is like!" Loki exploded. "You have a father! I have none! Do you understand?!"

"Odin, is you father! And Frigga, your mother! And I, your brother!" Thor stood up.

"Odin should have left me to die." Loki growled. Thor frowned and turned his back.

_Between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would've stayed up, with you all night. Had I known, how to save a life._

"Loki…" He sighed. "Please, this home, this is better than what you're doing. You're better than this. Do you not remember our childhood together? This is home."

"I have no home." He said, looking out the window.

"Let me help. Let us help. You're doing wrong. Killing innocent people. They have done no wrong."

"Oh… is this about your girlfriend?" He smiled, then looked back out the window, obviously not expecting an answer.

_Let him know that you know best, 'cause after all, you do know best. Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you told him all along, and pray to God he hears you, and pray to God he hears you. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would've stayed up, with you all night. Had I known, how to save a life._

"This is about you, Loki. This is about what you have done."

"I HAVE DONE WHAT FATHER WANTED YOU TO DO! TRY TO BE A KING!" Loki screamed. "BUT YOU'VE FAILED THAT, HAVE YOU NOT?!" Thor clenched his jaw and looked to the ground.

"Do you wish me to follow you?"

Loki snorted. "I wish nothing from you."

"I miss you, brother. I am nothing without you."

"Then nothing's changed." He stared out the window.

"You are my brother. That hasn't changed either."

"I was never part of this family." He didn't even blink.

Tears misted Thor's eyes as he calmly put the muzzle back on, and lead Loki to Odin.

_As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours, and grant him one last choice: Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you followed. He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything, or he'll say he's just not the same, and you'll begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would've stayed up, with you all night. Had I known, how to save a life. _

_How to save a life…_


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested by Dark Magical Sources, this is a second chapter written to the song, Over My Head/Cable Car.**

Loki looked down at his hand. Blue, why is it blue? Should it be blue? Does this happen often?

Odin, Jotun, young, caring, baby, own child, Odin was talking, but Loki could hardly listen. Everything was turning into a jumble. Everything, his entire childhood, a lie.

He felt warm tears running down his face, for a moment everything turned misty, Loki hoped it was all a dream. But when the mist cleared, Odin was still there. Everything was still there. Everything was true.

_I never knew, I never knew, that everything was falling through. That everyone I knew, was waiting on a queue. To turn and run, when all I needed was the truth. But that's how it's got to be. It's coming down to nothing more than apathy. I'd rather run the other way than stay and see. The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_.

How could it be true? He was the son of Odin… right? No, he was the son of a Jotun. HOW? Well, it was simple, actually. But everything still seemed wrong. HE was supposed to be the Odinson. HE was the smartest one. HE was the mature one. HE should've been the king, god, leader… where Thor was now. Loki was overwhelmed.

_Everything, everything, was a lie. When everyone knows I'm in, Over my head. Over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime. He's on your mind. He's on your mind. Let's rearrange, I wish you were a stranger, I could disengage_.

Jail. Where else. Though, of course, the correct term is "safely locked up," or "rehabilitation." Loki chuckled and magicked an image of himself reading a book at the table. Ooh, look Thor.

"You must be truly desperate. To come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't. You should know when we fought each other in the past, I still had a glimmer of hope that my brother was in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you."

"Oh. When do we start?" Thor begging Loki for help? Wow. And all for a little, mortal woman.

_Just say that we agree and then never change. Soften a bit until we all just get along, but that's disregard. Find another friend and you discard. As you lose the argument in a cable car. Hanging above as the canyon comes between. Everyone knows I'm in, over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime. She's on your mind. She's on your mind. Everyone knows I'm in, over my head. Over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime. She's on your mind. She's on, oh..._

Jane thanked the cashier and walked to the corner of the café. Setting up her laptop and spreading out papers, she took a sip of her coffee, and began to write. But she couldn't concentrate.

Thor. Thor. Thor. Freaking Thor. He saved her, and left again. Always leaving. To another planet, to another place, hell, maybe to another universe. Each and every time without her. He saves the damsel in distress, then leaves again. Like she's just a toy to play with when he gets bored.

Sure, she loves him and he loves her, (maybe) but would it hurt just to SHOW it every now and then?

But... love holds strong.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past, I'm becoming the part that don't last, I'm losing you and it's effortless. Without a sound we lose sight of the ground. In the throw around, never thought that you wanted to bring it down, I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves. And everyone knows I'm in, over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind. She's on your mind. Everyone knows. She's on your mind. Everyone knows I'm in over my head. I'm in over my head. I'm in over..._

Loki chuckled as Thor walked away. The magic fell off and Loki sat, sprawled amongst the Throne.

Really, was this going to be so easy?

_Everyone knows I'm in, over my head. Over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime. He's on your mind. He's on your mind..._

**So yeah, I changed the words up a bit. Just switching "She's on your mind." With "He's on your mind." Every now and then. But other than that it's genuine! Don't know if this goes well. I've only heard the song ONCE and that's when I was writing this. So hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thor and Loki were strolling along in the garden. Both headstrong, relaxing teenagers taking a break from the vigorous studies they've been attending. As they neared a lake Thor excitedly jumped in front of Loki.

"Imagine, brother. Someday, one of us shall be king. What would you do if you were chosen?" Loki scoffed at Thor's childish behavior.

"I would be king, and protect Asgard to the best of my abilities."

"Is that all? I would do much more than that. I would be known everywhere!" Thor dramatically waved his arms about and stood next to Loki, hair blowing in Loki's face.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_"Well, I've never seen a king of Asgard, with quite so much hair."_

_I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my speech._

_"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing."_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

"We haven't even completed our studies yet, my brother. We aren't even close to the age of Father choosing!" Loki scoffed.

"But that gives us more time to dream!" Thor shouted.

_"You've rather a long way to go. My brother, if you think…"_

"Imagine! Free reign! No one commanding studies of us. No one telling us we're misbehaving! No more scolding!"

"To you anyway. I tend to obey the rules."

_No one saying, "Do this"_

_"Now Father said that, I…"_

_No one saying, "Be there." _

_"What he meant was..."_

_No one saying, "Stop that."_

_"Look, what you don't realize..."_

_No one saying, "See here."_

_"Now see here!"_

Thor ran up to the lake and threw rocks in. "Being able to travel to other worlds without permission!"

"You would have a job! Caring for, I dunno, Asgard?!" Loki said, exasperated by his brother's childish behavior.

_Free to run around all day!_

_"Well, that's definitely out."_

_Free to do it all my way!_

"Does Father know of what you plan to do?" Loki watched as Thor began throwing in larger and larger stones.

_"I think it's time that you and Father arranged a heart to heart."_

"He is too stern. He needs to relax a bit!" Thor said, heaving quite a large stone into the lake, creating a large splash.

_Kings don't need advice, from little hornbills for a start._

"Perhaps I'd better if I moved to Earth. Things look bleak for the future of Asgard if you're kinged."

_"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Asgard, I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing."_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

"Over here, there would be parties!" Thor motioned to beyond the lake. "And over there! Feasts and dances every month!" Thor pointed beyond some trees. "Everyone in the kingdom would come!" Thor grinned.

"You're not king yet, brother. I think you'd better calm down a bit!" Loki backed off to avoid his brother's arms waving around.

_Everybody look left. Everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm, standin' in the spotlight!_

_"Not yet!"_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing, let's hear it from Heimdall and on the wing, it's gonna be Asgard's finest fling!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

"You giant oaf."

**I strayed from the original lyrics quite a bit. ...Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki ran outside. Odin was in his deep sleep. He collapsed into the grass. The sun felt warm on his back. Something that he never really cared for. Now he knew why, he was Jotun. Loki banged his fist into the dirt. How. HOW?!

He leaned back to sit on his heels. He buried his face into his hands and sighed roughly. That's why Odin favored Thor all those years. Of course. Why didn't he see it before? He was always different. Always the odd one out. Shoved under Thor's shadow. But he still tried to be good. The good king Odin wanted out of his sons. But no matter how hard he tried, even if he was better suited for the throne than Thor, Odin would never allow it.

Loki was the enemy.

_I have often dreamed, of a far off place, where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be!_

He stood up and walked to the forest just off the grounds. Loki knew he was better suited for the throne. He knew he was the better son. Thor wasn't much for knowledge, and he never was one to stay still.

Loki just wanted to belong to someone. Not the odd one out. Not an extra bit someone picked up along the way.

Loki stood up straighter. He was going to find it. He was going to be king. He was better suited for the throne. It didn't matter what was going to meet him along the way. No matter what obstacle. It was his turn to shine.

_I will find my way! I can go the distance! I'll be there someday, if I can be strong! I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere, to feel like I belong!_ _I am on my way! I can go the distance! I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong! I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go most everywhere, to find where I belong!_

Loki opened the portal. He stood tall as he walked in front of it. _Earth_. The ones that divided themselves amongst their own world. The ones that continually fought among themselves, like children. The ones that killed each other, destroyed thousands of their own lives. Yes, he would be king here. He would have no trouble ruling them, making a rioting planet live finally in peace. He stepped proudly through the portal with one last thought of hope.

He might actually make Odin proud.

_Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate! Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you! And a thousand years, would be worth the wait. It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through. And I won't look back! I can go the distance! And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat! It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope! Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete!  
But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part, for a hero's strength is measured by his heart!_

Shoved to the ground, Loki felt the thrill he had lost quite a while ago. He stood rock still for a moment before slowly looking up. A man in a long black jacket and an eye patch, another wearing a grey vest. The room was dark and full of people in white important looking jackets. _This was my chance, _he told himself. _Don't mess it up_.

War broke out. Fire after fire, it seemed to last forever. When all the firing was done, Loki had two assistants. And quite clever choices. A scientist (he thinks) and a warrior. Loki heard a scuffle behind him. "Please don't." He said calmly. "I still need that." He turned around slowly to face the man in the jacket with the eye patch.

Loki did need it. To become the king Odin wanted his precious son to be. Loki would become that son. Loki would rule. Loki was the proper one for the job. And he would prove it. _  
_  
_Like a shooting star, I will go the distance! I will search the world, I will face its harms! I don't care how far, I can go the distance! Till I find my hero's welcome! Waiting in your arms..._

I will search the world! I will face its harms! Till I find my hero's welcome! Waiting in your arms.


End file.
